


In Which Rachel Admits She's Scared

by Hells_Ice_Heavens_Fire



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-27
Updated: 2011-05-27
Packaged: 2019-11-05 10:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17917028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hells_Ice_Heavens_Fire/pseuds/Hells_Ice_Heavens_Fire
Summary: Takes place during "The Sue Sylvester Shuffle" SuperBowl epi S2 How did Rachel feel after having the football team, and thus Karofsky, joining the Glee Club?





	In Which Rachel Admits She's Scared

"Papa, Papa!" Rachel screamed the second she was home. She flung her school bag in the general direction of the stairs. "Papa!" She screamed again.

"Coming, Honey, what's wrong?" Her papa came running.

"It was horrible, Papa! HE was in the choir room today! _My_ choir room! _Kurt's_ choir room!" Rachel was in full-out rant mode – screaming and crying out of rage. Her papa let her pace a few times before he grabbed her about the waist and carried her into the living room.

"Baby, I can't help you unless you explain what's going on. Try again, but with less screaming perhaps?" Her papa wrapped his arms around her and Rachel just melted into his arms. Her papa gave excellent hugs and always made her feel better. She took a deep breath.

"Karofsky. The football team has been getting downright awful lately, especially since they made Kurt transfer! So they blew their last game and Coach Bieste and Mr. Schue made them join Glee club. It's supposed to ensure a cession of hostilities within the football team, but it just feels like my space is being invaded by a homophobe! He's awful and _threatened to kill Kurt_!" Rachel yelled, curling her fingers into her papa's shirt. He stroked her hair while humming.

"That boy's hate comes from ignorance and misguided fear, baby." He said quietly. Rachel remembered hearing Mr. Schue say something similar earlier.

Rachel didn't care. Karofsky had _been in her choir room_. Karofsky threatened her friend's _life_. Because the real thing Karofsky had a problem with wasn't Kurt, it was the fact he was _gay_ , which meant that he had threatened her parents too, not just Kurt. It didn't matter if Karofsky was just scared or whatever – he was dangerous! Rachel had enough of Kurt bare to see that he had bruises from dumpster tosses and locker chucks – Karofsky was dangerous! And Mr. Schue just invited him into her safe space! She sometimes ate lunch there or hung out there when she was skipping P.E. – academic classes were too important to skip, but she had a good work-out schedule without the help of P.E, thank you very much.

"I was scared." She whispered, mostly to herself. "He's like the Boogieman, Papa. Kurt was so frightened of him near the end…and Kurt's never frightened. And Glee Club is _my_ place, mine and Kurt's place and he just…waltzed in! And Mr. Schue let him, even invited him in!" Rachel was not pleased by this. This scared her. Didn't anyone _care_ that Karofsky threatened to kill Kurt? What if he found out about her parents and threatened _her?_ What if he found out where she lived and threatened her parents?

"I never wanted you to be frightened at school, baby." Her papa said, kissing her head. "When Daddy comes home I'll talk to him and see what we can do, okay pumokin?"

Rachel sniffed, nodding.

"While we wait can we watch Repo: The Genetic Opera?"


End file.
